A vehicle canopy includes a vehicle body defining a roof opening. Specifically, the vehicle body includes pillars and a roof frame that defines the roof opening. A roof is connected to the vehicle body across the roof opening. For example, the roof may be fixed to the roof frame of the vehicle body by welding, riveting, etc. A headliner is supported by at least one of the vehicle body and the roof. The headliner extends across the roof opening and provides an aesthetic appearance to the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Vehicles are subject to a variety of collision tests, including those standardized by government agencies, such as the National Highway Traffic and Safety Agency (NHTSA) in the U.S. These tests can include, for example, a side impact pole test, in which the side of the vehicle is impacted against a stationary pole. These tests may also include rollover tests, in which the vehicle is rolled about a longitudinal axis. The performance of the canopy of the vehicle may be monitored during and after such tests. Design of the vehicle may include features that satisfy and/or improve performance during these various collision tests.